Take A Chance On Me
by Spoiledblue
Summary: Complete: Cam debates on whether or not to tell Tori how he feels. When he does, will Tori take a chance on him?


This is another fanfic for Valentine's Day. None of the other fics are related to one another, just in case anyone is confused with all my different pairings. This one is a Cam/Tori fic that I dedicate to CamFan4Ever. Enjoy!  
  
This takes place about a year and a half after the finale of PRNS.  
  
Take A Chance On Me  
  
It was Thursday evening and Cam was up late working on a new program on the Super computer. He had been trying to reprogram the fighting simulation sequence since Shane and Dustin had claimed that they were not being challenged enough when they used the program. 'Not challenged enough? Well try this", Cam had thought to himself as he typed away like mad over the keyboard. "Finally done!" Cam said as he typed in the last of the commands into the system. "Now, I just need to add the new commands into all the simulated versions of the team and we're good to go." As Cam was upgrading and modifying each simulated version of the group he stopped when he got to a particular one. "Tori." Cam couldn't help, but stare at the picture of her on the screen. He had a crush on her since she became a student at the academy so many years ago. She may have plucked his nerves a little whenever she was late to class with Dustin and Shane, but he grew to like her more and more in the passing years. His feelings were really tested when him and Blake were under Ratwell's love spell, but like a gentleman he gracefully bowed out of the competition for Tori's heart. It didn't matter anyway because it was Blake that she wanted at the time. "Oh man, Blake. I bet him and Hunter are half way around the world right now." Cam said as he ran a hand through his smooth black hair. Blake left for Factory Blue in November of last year and Hunter soon followed three months later. Hunter loved being head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy, but motocross was his true calling. After Hunter left Leann took over the academy and rightfully so since she was Sensei Amano's daughter. Cam ran a hand over Tori's picture and typed in the last of the commands then he shut off the program. "Man, I've got way too much on my mind." Cam said as he walked away from the Super computer. "I think I will take a walk at the beach."  
  
~*~*At the beach~*~*  
  
Tori was sitting Indian style on a blanket just watching the waves crash onto the shore under the light of the moon. The water was so calming for her, but then again she was the Water ninja. The past year had been a little crazy. Shane, Dustin and her were all in college now. Shane was a year ahead of them. They were really busy with that and teaching their classes at the academy. Dustin and Shane also worked at Storm Chargers part time. Tori however, worked at the Wind Ninja academy not only as a teacher, but also as Sensei's assistant. She worked a lot with Cam. Tori kept her eyes on the water as her mind wandered off to the Thunder brothers. Blake and her didn't talk all that much anymore, but her and Hunter still kept in touch. The two had grown closer after Blake left, but the two had more of a brother-sister type relationship. He was so protective of her and she loved him for it. 'Why don't things work out between me and the men in my life?' She thought. 'It's either I'm like a sister to them or just not good enough.' Her mind continued to wander so more. Her and Shane dated and the two ended up being better friends than boyfriend-girlfriend. Dustin was definitely like a brother to her because they knew each other since they were four. Hunter was too brooding for her taste and Blake-well, Blake was too busy now to even keep in touch with her. That just left Cam. "Cam," she said aloud as she went to lie down on her blanket to look up into the sky. Her and Cam were good friends. He was always there for her and vice versa. The two worked a lot together and it seemed like him and her always had some kind of connection. She would always stick up for him whenever the others would pick on him or whenever he felt left out. He was cute, but not as cute as Blake. Blake was different from Cam. Blake was more like the rugged type and Cam was the sophisticated type. Now that she thought about it some more; out of all the guys, Cam was like the perfect one. He was the total package; tall, dark, handsome, intelligent and he had just the right amount of sarcasm that always kept her on her toes. She liked being around him because he was a gentleman, they talked about other things than motocross, skate boarding and surfing. He never treated her like she was "one of the guys." 'I wonder if Cam and I would make a good couple, but I don't even know if he even likes me more than just a friend.' Tori thought as she closed her eyes for minute. When she opened them she was a little startled because the object of her thoughts had appeared out of nowhere. "Cam?"  
  
"Hey Tor, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." Cam said. He had a feeling that she would be out here. She was always there.  
  
"That's okay, there's no better way to exercise the heart than a good scare." She said playfully as she sat up and patted the empty space on the blanket next to her.  
  
Cam took the hint and sat next to her, "So, what's on your mind these days?"  
  
"Oh not much, just reflecting on the past years' events." She said as she turned to face him. 'He has such perfect almond shape eyes', she thought.  
  
"Yeah, the time has sure flown by. Have heard from Blake or Hunter?"  
  
"Hunter called the other day. He and Blake are in Italy right now. He said that they have been busy, but that Blake was abusing the excuse and that he was upset with his brother for not keeping in touch with me. Oh well."  
  
"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Cam offered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't think that I am meant to be with anyone." Tori said sadly as she bit her lower lip and looked down at the sand.  
  
"What! Are you crazy? Everyone is meant to be with someone. You have just given up to easily." Cam couldn't believe that she thought this. 'Man, I just wish I knew if I had a chance with her or not.' He thought as he shook his head in dismay.  
  
"Please Cam, I am surrounded by guys, but I am still going to be spending Valentine's Day alone again this year! I'm starting to think that cupid has run out of arrows or he can't aim!" Tori stated with a chuckle.  
  
'I love the way she laughs, it lights up her beautiful face', Cam thought as he looked at her. "Tori, don't give up on love yet. You never know sometimes what you're looking for is right under your nose."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Well, I've gotta go. Need a ride back to the academy?" Tori asked as she went to get up.  
  
"Sure," Cam responded as he too got up. He helped Tori fold the blanket that they were sitting on and left.  
  
The next day Cam was in Ninja Ops playing the last night's conversation over and over in his head. He couldn't believe that he was bold enough to tell Tori that what she was looking for could be very well be right under her nose. 'I wonder if she even got the hint', he thought. Cam was pulled out of his reverie when he heard someone bound down the stairs.  
  
"Hey dude, what's up?" Dustin asked as he walked up to Cam to shake his hand.  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Dude, you don't look so good. Have you been getting enough sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I've just been busy." Cam replied. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Dustin about his feelings for Tori.  
  
"Okay, whatever dude. Have you seen Shane or Tori?" Dustin asked as he crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"Shane left right after he finished with his class to get something for some girl for Valentine's Day and Tori went surfing."  
  
"Oh, so are you going to do anything for Valentine's Day?" Dustin asked as he raised his eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Nope," Cam stated.  
  
"Tori isn't doing anything either so, why don't you two meet up and do something together. Two lonely people can spend a card store holiday together right?"  
  
"Dustin, Tori and I are not lonely. We are just not dating anyone. Not everybody has someone special in their lives unlike you, who happens to be dating my cousin." Cam stepped away from his seat at the Super computer and went to stand by Dustin.  
  
"Dude, I don't know who's worse, but you and Tori are totally like waiting for the "perfect partner" to walk in to your lives. Maybe, you two should hook up, I mean you never know. Sometimes what you're looking for could be right in front of you dude!"  
  
Cam let out a small chuckle. It was so funny that Dustin said the same thing that he told Tori last night. "Yeah, yeah. Well, I've got to go. See you around Dustin." A thought came to Cam as they were talking. He decided that if he were going to know if he had a chance with Tori, he would have to go out on a limb and tell her how he felt.  
  
The next day came and Cam was at Ninja Ops as always. He was working on another simulation program. He typed in a few more commands and then he shut off the program. He took out his cell phone and dialed Tori's number.  
  
"Hello," Tori answered.  
  
"Hey Tor, what are you doing right now?"  
  
"Nothing much just wasting my day away watching all these Valentine's Day specials."  
  
"Can you come to Ops? I need your help with something."  
  
"Sure, I'll be there in a few."  
  
The two then hung up and fifteen minutes later Tori arrived at Ninja Ops. When she entered Cam was nowhere to be found. "Cam? Are you here?"  
  
Cam walked out from the back in a black tux and silk green bow tie with a dozen red roses and baby breaths wrapped in green tissue paper. "Yeah, I'm right here."  
  
Tori was in shock to say the least. She was a little confused as to why Cam had called her to come her and now he was dressed in a tux. "Uh, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, um, I'll explain if you would do a favor for me. Go in the back and change into the dress that is hanging behind the door." He replied nervously.  
  
"Uh, it's nothing provocative is it?" Tori thought that was an odd request, but was willing to oblige only of it wasn't anything kinky.  
  
"No Tori. I, more than anyone would never do that to you. Please just go change." He pleaded.  
  
"Okay." Tori then went into the back. Tori found a beautiful light blue dress. It had spaghetti straps with silver sparkles all around. There was a pair of white strapped shoes and a silver earring and necklace set on the table in the room. She changed and then headed back out to the main room. "So, what do you think?" She asked Cam as she twirled around in a full circle.  
  
She took Cam's breath away. He thought that she looked beautiful. He was so glad that the dress worked out since he used the simulated version of her to get an idea of what type of dress to buy for Tori. "You look amazing Tor," he said as he handed the roses to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Tori took the flowers from him, "Thank you Cam and Happy Valentine's Day to you too. So, what's with us being dressed up and all?" Her curiosity was getting the best of her.  
  
"You'll see," was all Cam said as he took out what look like some sort of remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and then the main room of Ninja Ops faded into a simulation of the beach. There was a white silk tent with a table set for two. The table was covered in a white silk tablecloth. There were two green candles that were lit and the plates were cream colored with a green border and a gold ring around the edge of them. There was sparkling grape juice chilling in an ice bucket beside the table and a smaller table with two trays of food over a warmer. Cam took Tori's hand and escorted her to the table. He pulled out her chair and pushed her in once she was seated. He then went to sit across from her. "So, what do you think?"  
  
Tori was very surprised at all that Cam had done for her so far. This was by far the most romantic thing a guy had ever done for her. She was feeling so many things at once and there were butterflies in her stomach. "Cam, this is wonderful. I've never had anyone ever do all this for me, but why me?"  
  
Cam suddenly felt his throat go dry so, he reached for the glass of water in front of him and took a sip. He let the water slowly go down before he answered Tori. "Tori, I don't know how to say this or where to begin. You and I have known each other for a few years now. Honestly, I've had a crush on you for the longest, but I never had the nerve to tell you, minus the time when Blake and I were under that spell. Boy, did I do an awful job of showing you that I liked you. I mean I bought you acne face wash! That was by far the stupidest thing I have ever done. I hope I have redeemed myself in your eyes, but in all honesty I just wanted to show you how much I like you. I value our friendship Tori and if me liking you makes you uncomfortable, then I'll back off." Cam finished.  
  
'Wow', Tori thought to herself. Cam was being so sweet and quite the gentleman. Tori was scared and wasn't quite sure what to say next, "After Blake, I pretty much threw the towel in on finding the right guy, but then here you come like a knight in shining armor to sweep me off my feet. I don't know what to say," she stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at her plate.  
  
Cam who was getting really nervous decided to say, "Tor, if this is too much for you, I understand. I just wanted you to know how I felt and that whenever you are ready I would love for you take a chance on me."  
  
Tori thought she was about to cry. He was willing to wait. He was being so understanding and patient and after all this time he still liked her. Tori knew that Cam would never hurt her and she really enjoyed spending time with him. She liked how they could talk seriously one minute and completely goof off the next. She was definitely more than willing to give him a chance; of anyone she knew he deserved it most. "Cam, I like you too and I trust that you would never hurt me or take our friendship for granted. I think that I can give you more than just a chance, I am willing to give you my heart." She said as she reached across the table to take a hold of his hand.  
  
Cam took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the top of it. He couldn't believe what she had said. He was feeling like the luckiest man alive. "Then Tori, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Yes, and the honor is all mine." She replied as she leaned in to meet Cam for a sweet kiss. Cam pressed another button on the control that was beside him on the table and music began to play. Cam got up, offered his hand out to Tori and asked, "May have I this dance?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
The two then danced under the artificial light of the simulated moon.  
  
"Um Cam, what are we going to tell the others?" Tori asked.  
  
"Nothing, but that you took a chance on me." He looked deep into her eyes once more and cupped her chin in his hand and bent down to kiss her as they continued to dance the night away.  
  
The End  
  
AN: I'm sorry that this was long, but I only wanted this to be a one chapter thing. Thanks to CamFan4Ever for the request. As soon as I read your email, the wheels in my head started turning. Please forgive me for any mistakes in this piece, but it is late and I had to get this out of my head before I went to sleep. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
